


the first time someone took something of remy's

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, it's short, it's sorta poetry but not really, not really a story or drabble, really short, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone has stolen something of remys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time someone took something of remy's

The first time something was stolen from Remy Lebeau, it wasn't something he thought worth any value. It could be easily broken because time had made fragile. This made Remy wonder why he put up so much guard to protect it. He could have just given it away,did he do it because he liked a challenge. Liked to see how far his opponent would go to get his prize, or maybe, just maybe he wanted to know that this thief wouldn't just throw it away. The reason didn't matter in the end. Remy was glad Logan manged to steal his heart.


End file.
